As technology develops rapidly, information becomes more and more important in our life. People need more information in their daily life and often require media to carry lots of electronic data. Therefore, data storage devices that are small in size, large in storage capacity and ease to use are people's first choice. However, security of data stored in these data storage devices becomes an issue to be considered. Nowadays, encryption software has been adopted to encrypt stored data in these data storage devices. However, the encryption software may not be secure. Firstly, the encryption software may easily be decrypted. Secondly, users can easily forget their passwords. To address these defects, fingerprint encryption technology has been applied in development of data storage devices. In this respect, fingerprint scanning devices are incorporated into data storage devices. One can read/write data in the data storage devices only if the right fingerprint is scanned. Unfortunately, the fingerprint encryption also has certain drawbacks.
There are two kinds of sensors in conventional fingerprint identification devices. The first kind of senor is the pressure sensor having pressure-sensitive elements. The second kind of sensor uses charge-coupled device (CCD)/complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) to collect fingerprint images by optical principle, and transmits the fingerprint images into a computer for image processing. For the first kind of sensor, the precision of the fingerprint identification device can be affected by the precision and density of distribution of the pressure-sensitive elements. Higher density and more evenly distributed pressure-sensitive elements yield sensors of higher precision. However, the precision of fingerprint identification of this first kind of sensor is not very high. For the second kind of sensor, the precision of the light-sensitive elements in CCD/CMOS lenses can be very high and therefore the precision of fingerprint identification using these CCD/CMOS lenses can also be very high. However, this second kind of sensor is very expensive.
Therefore, there is a need in providing a data storage device with fingerprint scanner that is secure, convenient to use, and not expensive.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a data storage device with radio frequency fingerprint scanner, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the data storage device with radio frequency fingerprint scanner disclosed in the present patent application, or consider any information as material to the patentability of the claims of the present patent application.